Crystal Guardians
by penguinicey13
Summary: Jack Frost wasn't the only lost spirit. In fact, there were seven others that died at the same time as him. Pitch was attacking a year after Jack became a guardian. When Jack meets the others, what will happen? And what's with the crystals? JackxOC
1. The Legend

Past

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

A long time ago, just after Jack Frost had become immortal, seven believers died and were reborn. The Man in the Moon had given each of them a crystal, which gave them their powers. They guard curiosity, family, imagination, love, care, luck, and wishes.

About a year after Jack had become an official guardian, Pitch began showing up in strange places. So, Jack began investigating, starting with Shreveport, Louisiana. This is where he would find the spirit of curiosity. This is where the legend takes flight.

**Dear Penguins,**

**Thank you for reading this, but it was just an explanation. Trust me, from now on there will be actual chapters.**

e your document here...


	2. A Curious Girl

**Okay, I know the first chapter was short, but here is a longer chapter. Are you happy penguins now? **

Jack arrived in Shreveport around midnight. The whole town was usually asleep by now, save for the few doctors and late night policemen. So, when a couple of big fearlings flew right past him, he decided to follow them. He looked down an alley to see Pitch standing face to face with a girl about his frozen age.

He couldn't get a good look at her because right then, she was engulfed in fear sand. "Noooo!" Jack screamed, and this distracted Pitch and his fearlings. A storm cloud appeared over the cloud of fear sand covering the girl. Lightning struck the cloud, fearlings, and Pitch, sending all of them away.

When the sand cleared, there stood the tall girl that was Pitch's target. She had the sky in all of her features. Golden sun hair with midnight streaks, sky blue eyes that sparkled like stars, and skin as pale as the moon against the night sky.

"Well, you could've gotten here sooner. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't think I caught your name. I'm-," but Jack was cut off.

"Jack Frost. All the season spirits know you. I'm April Showers, spirit of curiosity."

For a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other. Jack was unaware how well he was known until just then. April couldn't believe he was right in front of her.

_Why Louisiana?_ she thought. _It's so warm here…_

"Well Jack, would you like to visit The Tree?" April asked.

"The Tree?" he wondered.

"You know, where the rest of us season spirits live."

"Oooohh. Of course, if we get out of this heat."

Jack was sweating like crazy, partly because it was sooo warm, partly because he was sooo nervous. He watched in amazement as April created a cloud pathway for her to walk on. It was then he noticed the crystal on her wrist. It looked like a sapphire.

_Funny,_ he thought, _it looks so perfect._ He shook it off because when she talked, everything was perfect.

**Soooo? Was it good? Do you like my character? Yay! Or not... I'll just wait and see... -.-' 'Till next time,**

** C-ya Penguins. (or puffins)**


	3. The Tree

**Hellloooo! I am soooooooo happy I could stay awake ALL NIGHT. But I can't 'cause I have a test and whatnot. So I'm going to write this chapter then go to bed for miserable school. Anyways, here it goes.**

As it turned out, The Tree was in Michigan, much to Jack's liking. April led him to the top of a hollow tree, and jumped in. Jack seemed reluctant at first, but he ended up jumping as well. He fell farther than he'd expected. Jack found himself lying in a beautiful meadow with a giant sycamore tree in the middle.

"Welcome to The Tree, Jack," April said with a voice as starstruck as a comet.

She helped him up and led him through the meadow, then was pulled into a hug by someone Jack didn't recognize. He had bright red hair, orange eyes, and caramel skin.

"Can't…breathe…" she choked out. The boy let her go, but held her hand. Jack saw that clearly he was April's boyfriend.

"Is that Jack Frost? Hi! I'm Heat Homenhearth, at your service," he said with a friendly tone. Jack noticed an amber crystal around his neck.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you have those crystals?" he asked.

"They give us our powers," April explained, "and are nearly impossible to break."

Just then, five spirits jumped on them. Jack recognized Cupid, Cupette, and a leprechaun from what he'd heard about them.

Cupid had brown hair with red streaks, red eyes, and chesnut skin. Cupette had brown hair with pink streaks, pink eyes, and chesnut skin. The leprechaun girl had ginger hair, green eyes and milky skin.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" April said. All eyes focused on Jack. He saw a boy with black hair and orange streaks, yellow cat eyes, and tan skin. _Halloween,_ he thought. There was a girl with hair that looked like the northern lights, light purple eyes, and pale skin. Jack didn't know what to make of her.

"Let me introduce you. These spirits are Cupid, Cupette, Patricia O'Malley, Trickster Treats, and Aurora Borealis. Guys, this is Jack Frost," April said.

"So, a new guy, huh? Never heard of you," Trickster said casually.

"Shut up, Trick, we all know you have," said Patricia.

"Hi!" Cupid and Cupette said simultaneously. Aurora just waved shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends," Jack said. And he meant it. He wanted to be a part of their group.

"Well, maybe you should come to karaoke night. It's tomorrow night, and you'll have loads of fun," April said. Heat suddenly got tense.

"Doesn't he have other things to do, you know, being a guardian and all?" Heat asked. Jack didn't catch the jealousy in his tone.

"Nah, I only work during the day. I'm sure I can make it," he replied.

"Great! See you then," April said happily. Heat resented this. Although he was glad they were getting to know him, the spirit of family didn't want to be kicked out of his own family. Right then Aurora's crystal started glowing. She flew up and sent out the northern lights.

"I guess you have to go now," Patricia said.

"The other guardians need you. I'll see you tomorrow," April sadly said. Jack said goodbye to everyone, and left the Tree.

**Yay! Another chapter up! I know it's annoying looking at all their features except their clothes so: April has a black tee with a white cardigan, blue jeans, and black ankle boots; Heat has a red tee with brown capris, and tennis shoes; Cupid has a red vest with a pink tee, jean shorts, glasses, and red shoes; Cupette has a pink vest with a red tee, jean shorts, glasses, and pink shoes; Patricia has a plaid green sleeveless dress, knee-high socks, and blck buckle shoes; Trickster has a black jacket with an orange tee, black skinny jeans, and orange boots; and Aurora has a green sleeveless shirt, purple and blue tie-die skirt, and green flats. 'Till next time,**

**C-ya penguins! Or puffins…**


	4. May

** Heeeey! Anyways, thanks for still reading my story, if you stuck around this long. Now, on with the story!**

Jack arrived at the North Pole after everyone else. The Guardians were discussing Pitch's random attacks. The thought occurred to him that Pitch must have been attacking the residents of the Tree.

"Hello. Did I miss anything?" he asked. Jack was pretty sure both Tooth and Baby Tooth almost fainted when they saw him.

"Well, just everything important," Bunny replied smugly. Sandy and Tooth gave Bunny a look that said "you did not just say that".

"Hello, Jack. I looked over the places that Pitch has attacked, and no patterns show up. However, I did see that he visits Michigan quite often, but doesn't attack there," North said.

"Have you considered the Tree? It's where some of the spirits live," Jack said. All of them just stared at him like they were guilty of something.

"How do you know about them? You didn't talk to them did you? They have bad reputations!" Tooth said in a quick but serious tone.

"What are you talking about? Have you even met them?" Jack asked. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Ya see, mate, these spirits are very different and dangerous. They cause hurricanes and forest fires. They are literally walking natural disasters!" Bunny practically screamed.

"You know what? You guys are all prejudice about them. Call a meeting when there aren't any bias opinions. I'll come to that," Jack said, clearly annoyed with them. So with that, he flew off to karaoke night.

He got to the Tree around 5 o'clock. He saw April sitting down on a baby blue blanket, petting a bunny.

"Hey," Jack said. She looked sad and fragile, like she would cry in the next five seconds.

"Hi," she said, "this is May." April gestured to the bunny. It was white with black and brown speckles. She had a pink crystal tied around her neck. Jack bent down o pet her, but she didn't give a response. She was dead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?" he asked softy. April sniffled.

"Well… I was walking around the meadow, and I saw… a light Isuppose. So I just _had_ to be curious and go look. May is… er, was my pet bunny, by the way. Anyways, I found a _diamond, _just buried into the soil. Naturally, I took it to father time. And he gave a prophecy. _You_ have to wear the crystal. He said that for this to work, one had to give up their immortality. I begged and pleaded and cried when May ran to the light and dissolved, like she never existed." And with that, the first tear finally fell from her eye. Her eye color was now cadet blue. Then, she pulled out a diamond with a string around it so as to be worn as a necklace. Then Jack thought of something.

"Where is Heat?" he asked.

"He's out making the world warmer, with Apollo and Apollonia," she said between sniffles.

"Who are Apollo and Apollonia?" he asked.

"Spirits that don't have crystals. They don't live in the Tree, either," she replied. "I need to be alone right now." And with that, she walked away on her path of clouds with May in her arms.


End file.
